


Mr. Milkovich

by Bex90



Category: Shameless US - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Gloryhole, M/M, Math Teacher!Mickey, Senior!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: Based on the prompt:Can you please do a fic where Mickey is a teacher and he's at fairytale. (or wherever, doesn't matter) He sees a glory hole, he uses it and gets his dick sucked. Afterwards finds out it's his student (Ian) (you can make a relationship out if it if you want, doesn't really matter to me)





	Mr. Milkovich

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't go with the underage thing so Ian is barely 18 (his birthday is the same day Mickey's at the club) and Mickey is a second year teacher so I'm putting his age at 24-25.

Mickey stumbled towards the back of the club. He’d heard whispers of a glory hole set up and wanted to check it out. Mickey joined the line and tried to ignore the drugged up twinks who were trying to get his attention.   
“C’mon daddy, give me some sugar” Mickey glared at the too-skinny twink who was trying far too hard to seduce him.   
“Fuck off kid” Mickey growled. The twink raised both hands in surrender and moved on. 

Mickey palmed at his dick through his jeans as he stepped up to the small window. There was a middle-aged guy sitting behind the glass. To his right, a non-descript black curtain was all that stood behind Mickey and an array of young twinks waiting to suck him off.   
“Whether it’s fucking or sucking, you wear a rubber. Got it?” The bored attendant said as Mickey handed over a fifty and nodded. “You get ten minutes and then you gotta move on”  
Mickey nodded as he took the sleeve of condoms that was held out to him before stepping through the black curtain. 

Mickey’s ears were assaulted by sex noises from every angle. It should’ve grossed him out but it just made his dick harden in his pants. Mickey made his way over to the first free hole he saw and once he’d rolled on a condom, stuck his dick through the opening and was greeted by a warm mouth. It was strange getting sucked off by someone he couldn’t see or touch. Mickey was used to being able to put his hands in the guy’s hair and control the speed or make the guy choke.   
A silent timer must have gone off because just as Mickey was getting into it the guy behind the wall pulled off him.   
“Time’s up baby” a muffled voice said as a hand pushed Mickey’s dick out. “Chuck the condom in the bin next to you before you move on”   
Mickey looked down to see a black bin with a swing lid on the floor near his feet. “Ah thanks” He quickly disposed of the condom before moving away. 

Mickey moved around the room over the next hour, getting his dick sucked by about six different guys. Each time was the same, just as he was getting into it the guy would release him and recite the same line about disposing of the condom. By the time the sixth guy had stopped Mickey was softening. This setup really wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. It was almost clinical with the anonymity, timers and condoms. Just as Mickey had decided to call it a night and leave someone nudged his shoulder and whispered in his ear. “I’ve been watching you, I’ve got something better than these guys”   
Mickey spun around, looking for this mysterious person but there was nobody next to him. He glanced towards the exit to see a figure in the shadows watching him. Mickey could see the outline of a smirk and the figure beckoned him to follow. Yeah, follow the creepy guy in the shadows that never ended well. But Mickey’s interest was piqued and if it came to it, he knew he could handle himself. So, with a shrug Mickey followed the figure.   
Mickey was led down a dark corridor and into a small room. The figure turned out to be one of the dancers, a stocky brunette wearing too much body glitter and tiny black booty shorts.   
“It’s the same set up but there’s no time limit” the guy explained as he held the door open. “If you pay extra he’ll turn around and you can fuck him”   
“Ah, that’s ok” Mickey said as he fished another couple of bills from his wallet.   
“Sure thing sweetcheeks” the dancer winked at him as he took the money. “When you’re done just leave the door open”   
The room was nothing more than a closet which made Mickey feel even dirtier than before. There was even the same black waste basket in the corner. Without thinking about it too much Mickey unzipped himself, rolled on a condom and stuck his dick through the opening. The guy on the other side of the wall was a lot more experienced than the others, Mickey could tell instantly.   
“Holy shit” Mickey muttered as the guy deep throated him without a sound. He could practically feel tonsils. Then there were warm fingers on his balls and Mickey was done for. He tried to hold out for as long as possible but it only took the feeling out the guy’s throat contracting around his dick and Mickey was coming heavily.   
“If you turn around I’ll rim you” the voice was raspy and muffled but Mickey heard him clearly.   
“I ain’t paying extra for that” Mickey responded as he pulled the condom off and tossed it into the trash basket.   
“Don’t worry about it, it can be our little secret” the voice said, the smirk as clear as day.   
Mickey considered it for a moment but ultimately decided to decline. “I’m good man, thanks”   
He zipped himself up and made to head out of the room but something stopped him. A curiosity hit him. He hadn’t even seen the guy’s face yet Mickey had an unexplainable need to know more about him. So Mickey stepped back and peered through the hole. It was far by the creepiest thing he’d ever done but he wasn’t disappointed. On the other side of the wall the guy was bent over, giving Mickey the perfect view of his round ass. As the guy moved Mickey caught a flash of bright red hair. 

~~~~~

Ian sighed as he wandered from his boss’s office, his night’s pay in his hand. At least the electricity wouldn’t be turned off this month or for the next several months for that matter. That’ll keep Fiona happy. It was heading into the colder months and that also meant school would be starting soon. It was his final year and it was only because of his older sister that he hadn’t dropped out yet. Ian had convinced Fiona to let him follow Lip to New York with the promise he would go back to school and finish his final year. 

A few days later saw Ian sitting in his first class of the year. Math. Fuck, he hated math, he’d rather write a hundred essay before sitting a math test. The rest of the class filtered in around him, chattering loudly about their summer break. Ian zoned them all out by scrolling through social media on his phone. 

“Everyone take your seats!” 

Ian’s head shot up at the voice. He knew that voice. It had leaked into his dreams for several nights now. Standing at the front of the class was the hottest guy Ian had ever seen. Well shit, maybe math wouldn’t be so bad after all.

~~~~~  
Mickey walked into work tired as shit. He greeted his colleagues with nothing more than a grunt and half-hearted wave as he poured himself his third coffee of the morning. Fuck, he hated the first day of school. It was earliest he’d been up in three months and his entire body was raging against it.  
“Geez Mickey, you look like shit”   
Mickey groaned at the voice and turned to come face to face with James Peterson, another second year teacher. James also happened to be gay and had been trying to Mickey to go out with him from their first day. At first Mickey denied he was gay but that only worked for so long. James was a persistent fucker and ever since their drunken kiss at the staff Christmas party last year had gotten into his head that Mickey was playing hard to get.   
“James” Mickey muttered over his coffee cup. He made to step around the other man but James was quick to block his path.   
“How was your break? I tried calling you a few times” James put a hand on Mickey’s arm and didn’t seem perturbed by Mickey’s glare.   
“I went back home to visit my sister” Mickey lied. Mandy was here in New York with him and neither of them had been back to Chicago in almost six years. But James didn’t know that and Mickey had no intention was ever telling him.,   
“You grew up in Chicago, right, what part?” James asked.   
“Uh, Back of The Yards” Mickey replied. He didn’t really like revealing where he grew up. He usually got the exact look of pity and confusion that was creeping over James’ face.   
“Geezus, isn’t that, like, a shit-poor area full of criminals?” James flippantly commented.   
“Well, it is the Southside” Mickey said through gritted teeth. “It’s not exactly known for being the friendliest place to outsiders”   
Before James could reply the first bell of the day echoed through the room and everyone started filing out towards their first classes. Mickey downed the last of his coffee, rinsed his cup and put it back in the overhead cupboard before wandering away from James who was busy with his bag. 

Mickey read through his class notes he’d collected on arrival. He was teaching Grade 12 Math, which was nothing new and most of the names he recognized. He did have a transfer though. Ian Gallagher. The name made him think of a family back home, there were a gaggle of kids and a drunk deadbeat dad, no mother that Mickey remembered. He was pretty sure he had a class or two with the eldest boy before he and Mandy hightailed it to New York. 

“Everyone take your seats!” Mickey called over his loud students when he walked into the classroom. Mickey put his bag down on the desk at the front of the room and pulled out his computer and text book before turning to the whiteboard and writing his name, and the date in blue ink. By the time he’d finished his class had quietened down and were waiting for him to begin.   
Mickey went through his usual first day speech before taking attendance and singling out the new kid. Ian raised his hand sheepishly and Mickey froze. Why did this kid look so familiar? He decided to spare Ian the usual torture that was expected for new students and didn’t call him up to introduce himself to the class. Instead Mickey dove straight into the first pages of the text book. 

~~~~~

Ian slouched in his seat with relief when Mr. Milkovich told the class to pull out their text books instead calling Ian to the front of the class. As the hour progressed Ian found himself completely distracted by his gorgeous teacher that he’d completely abandoned his textbook and missed many of the notes he should be taking.   
“Any of this sinking in Gallagher?” Mr. Milkovich’s voice startled him and the class erupted into laughter. Mr. Milkovich quirked an eye brow at Ian expectantly.   
“Uh, sorry Sir. I’m keeping up” Ian stammered.   
“Make sure you do. I ain’t goin’ over it again” Mr. Milkovich nodded before telling the rest of the class to shut up and continuing with the lesson. 

An hour later the bell rang and the class loudly filed from the room. Ian took his time gathering his things. He could sense Mickey’s eyes on him.  
“It was you, wasn’t it?” Ian looked up to see his teacher sitting behind his desk, staring at him. The room was empty and the door was closed. They had complete privacy. Ian smirked and barely nodded but the older man caught it.   
“How’d you figure it out?” Ian asked. He abandoned his bag in favor of stalking towards his teacher.   
“I may have watched you get dressed before I left” Mickey replied, heat creeping into his cheeks. “How’d you figure it out?”  
“Same way, you’ve got a great ass” Ian replied. Mickey was definitely blushing now. Ian stared him down, his eyes full of heat and a dirty smirk on his face. 

“You’re eighteen, right?” Mickey groaned. Ian had him pinned against his desk and was sucking at the sensitive skin behind his ear. “Oh god, please tell me you’re eighteen!”  
Ian sighed and cupped Mickey’s face, looking him directly in the eye. “I turned eighteen on Saturday”   
Mickey knew this was wrong, his student should not be on his knees and unzipping his pants. But that’s exactly what Ian was doing. Ian’s mouth was as good as Mickey remembered from that night, though a thousand times better now his face was visible.

~~~~~   
It was a long year for both Mickey and Ian. It took a lot of self-restraint for the pair to stay away from each other. It didn’t help that Ian couldn’t transfer out of Mickey’s math class. So, he spent the year sitting the back corner, trying to focus on the math and not the hot teacher teaching it.   
On Mickey’s part, he was grateful Ian had moved from the front of the class to the back, it made teaching the class a lot easier. But that sure as hell didn’t stop the dreams that invaded his head almost every night. 

By the time Ian’s final exams rolled around Mickey’s resolve cracked completely. It was the end of the final formal class for the year when he asked Ian to stay back. Ian closed the door after the last student left and pounced.   
“I want to be with you” Ian panted as he came down from his orgasm. “Once my exams are over I won’t be your student”   
“Oh thank fuck, there’s no way I’m letting you go after that” Mickey chuckled, pulling Ian into a searing kiss. 

Ian sat through his exams and graduated with the rest of his class. But instead of heading to one of the many after parties he had invitations to, he headed over to Mickey’s apartment where the new couple spent the summer in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, my prompts are open. Come talk to me on Tumblr at livefortoday-dreamforever 


End file.
